DOC
by Leds
Summary: Missing scene do episódio 4x01: Michael e Sara se reencontram após ele descobrir que ela está viva e passam sua primeira noite de amor. Para quem não sabe, D.O.C significa "Date Of Conception", ou seja, o dia que o Michael Jr. foi concebido.


**Título: ****D.O.C**

**Autora: Leds****  
****Categoria: Missing Scene, 4ª temporada**

**Advertências: Sex****  
****Classificação: NC-17****  
****Capítulos: One shot****  
****Completa: [X] Yes [ ] No****  
****Resumo: Michael e Sara se reencontram após ele descobrir que ela está viva e passam sua primeira noite de amor.**

**Nota da autora: pra quem não sabe, D.O.C significa Date Of Conception, ou seja, o dia que o Michael Jr. foi concebido...**

Ela parecia uma miragem de tão linda. Suas pernas tremiam ao andar até ela. Ele sabia que não conseguiria correr. Quando já estão de frente um pro outro, eles não conseguem esconder as lágrimas de felicidade e de alívio e se abraçam forte. Um abraço apertado e demorado, que lembrava a saudade insuportável que sentiram um do outro. A respiração fica pesada, seus corações acelerados. Michael sentia-se realizado ao sentir o perfume dela novamente. Era inacreditável... Ela estava realmente viva!

Ele toca seu rosto, ainda sem acreditar que era ela. Ela contorna sua boca com seus dedos e não hesita em cobri-la com um beijo apaixonado e ansioso. Sara retribui aquele beijo com a mesma paixão. Michael enlaça sua cintura, apertando-a mais contra seu corpo e acariciando suas costas. Ela passa seus braços por sua nuca. Ao descolarem seus lábios, eles encostam suas testas e fecham os olhos por um momento, ainda sem acreditarem que estavam juntos novamente. Um turbilhão de sentimentos os invadem: amor, paixão, alívio, conforto, saudade, dor.

Michael e Sara podiam sentir o mundo parar ao seu redor, como se só existisse os dois. Linc e Bruce percebem que estão sobrando e tratam de deixá-los sozinhos imediatamente. Eles se abraçam forte novamente, perdidos naquele momento.

- Sara, eu...

- Não se desculpe, Michael. Por favor. – interrompeu ela. – O que importa é que estamos juntos agora. – completou, dando-lhe outro abraço apertado.

Michael não respondeu, apenas a apertou forte, com medo de perdê-la novamente.

- Eu prometo, Sara, que te protegerei pra sempre. Que nunca mais deixarei nada acontecer com você. – sussurrou em seu ouvido, com lágrimas nos olhos. Sara também deixou lágrimas abundantes escorrerem pela sua face. – Você sabe que eu daria minha vida por você, não sabe? - perguntou, segurando seu rosto com as duas mãos e lhe encarando profundamente. Sara viu através daquele olhar toda a sinceridade daquela afirmação. Mas ela jamais poderia imaginar que ele cumpriria aquele destino futuramente: morrer por ela...

- Eu sei. – respondeu num murmúrio quase inaudível, cheio de emoção.

Eles se abraçaram novamente e ficaram assim por um bom tempo.

- Então, está com fome? – riu Sara, tentando deixar aquele clima emotivo e tenso mais leve.

Sara comia sua comida japonesa, enquanto Michael não tirava os olhos dela, como se ainda não acreditasse que ela estava na sua frente.

- Eu pensei que tinha perdido você... – sussurrou Michael, num desabafo que parecia estar lhe libertando de toda aquela dor da separação e da idéia da morte de Sara... Ele a beija com paixão, sem nenhuma vontade de desprender-se daqueles lábios.

- Tenho algo pra você. – murmura ele, quando finalmente se largam.

- O que você pretende fazer? – perguntou Sara, com uma angústia presa em sua garganta.

- Eu te amo. É tudo que sei agora. – respondeu Michael, fitando-lhe profundamente.

Sara arrepiou-se com aquela declaração e sentiu seu coração ser preenchido e completo. Não importava se o momento era apropriado. Não importava se lá fora ambos ainda estavam sendo caçados e perseguidos. De fato, tudo o que importava era que eles estavam juntos novamente. E agora, mais do que nunca, Michael e Sara aprenderam uma lição difícil: não sabiam se teriam o dia de amanhã. Por isso, precisavam aproveitar cada segundo juntos...

Eles trocaram olhares intensos e apaixonados. Aquele simples olhar podia desmanchar Sara por inteira. Michael tocou seu rosto e traçou linhas imaginárias com o polegar em sua bochecha. Sara cerrou os olhos, tranquila e certa sobre aquele momento único entre eles. O momento da consumação daquele amor imensurável.

Ele encostou seus lábios nos dela com delicadeza e a trouxe pra mais perto. Um beijo doce, mas intenso, cheio de sentimentos e significados. Flashes dos momentos que viveram juntos passaram pela mente de Sara naquele momento. Uma imensa saudade e desejo tomaram conta de seu coração e seu corpo.

Eles trocaram olhares novamente, que falavam mais do que mil palavras. Um "Eu te amo mais do que tudo na minha vida" estava estampado nos rostos dos dois. Michael voltou a beijar seus lábios, mas de forma mais intensa.

Lentamente, Sara foi deixando seu corpo cair pra trás, deitando-se na cama e sendo acompanhada por Michael. Ele deitou-se sobre ela, sem interromper o beijo. Ele sonhara tanto com aquele momento, mas parecia surreal demais pra ser verdade. Talvez porque há algum tempo ele tinha perdido a noção do que a palavra "felicidade" significava.

Michael traçou uma linha com seus beijos pelo pescoço de Sara. Afastou sua blusa e a alça de seu sutiã para beijar seu ombro esquerdo gentilmente. Sara estremeceu com aquele toque. Era impressionante o efeito que aquele homem tinha sobre ela, com tão pouco esforço.

- Eu te amo... Eu te amo... Eu te amo... – sussurrava ele em seu ouvido, entre um beijo e outro.

As mãos de Michael deslizaram suavemente pelo corpo dela, enquanto ele capturava novamente seus lábios nos seus. Com delicadeza, ele desceu seus beijos pelo seu colo, ainda por cima da blusa. Levantou-a brevemente quando encontrou a altura da barriga. Foi com naturalidade que ele foi subindo seus beijos em sua pele macia, enquanto ia lhe despindo lentamente. A respiração de ambos ficou mais pesada, mais densa, cheia de expectativas. Um momento único de amor e entrega.

Parecia tão natural, como se eles tivessem sido destinados a se amarem.

Michael termina de despir a blusa dela e faz o mesmo com a sua, deixando à mostra o seu peito definido, coberto pela gigante tatuagem. Ambos se olham com admiração e paixão. Ele percebe que Sara é muito mais linda do que ele podia imaginar. Ela era uma Deusa, a mulher da sua vida.

Ele volta a beijá-la e desliza sua mão direita pelas costas dela, a fim de despi-la do sutiã. Sara geme de dor imediatamente, o que faz Michael parar de repente, assustado.

- Não... Pode deixar que eu tiro. – pede ela, tensa. Michael estranha e continua parado, sem entender.  
- Sara, nós não precisamos continuar se você não quiser... – conforta ele, compreensivo.  
- Não... Eu quero, Michael. Quero muito. Eu quero que você me ame hoje, como se fosse nossa última vez... – suspira ela, tentando engolir o choro e o drama pelo qual passou.  
- Eu amo, Sara. Mais do que tudo na minha vida. – responde ele, acariciando seu rosto.

Tensa, ela mesma põe a mão pra trás e desabotoa seu sutiã. Estava nervosa, suas mãos tremiam. Ela ruboriza, ao ficar semi-nua para ele. Não era a primeira vez que ela ficava nua na frente de um homem, tampouco era a primeira vez que fazia sexo. Mas era a primeira vez que ela fazia amor. E aquele momento era único e perfeito para ambos.

- Você é linda, Sara. Perfeita. – suspira ele, encantado. A imagem da perfeição, pensou Michael. Ele se deita novamente sobre ela e ambos gemem baixinho, ao sentirem o contato de suas peles nuas contra a outra. Aquele simples momento de intimidade deixou Sara mais leve e mais tranqüila. Parecia tão natural, como se eles tivessem sido destinados a se amarem.

Ele volta a beijá-la com paixão, enquanto deslizava a mão suavemente por sua cintura, subindo até seus seios desnudos. Ela estremece sob ele, quando seus dedos tocam seus mamilos, acariciando-os gentilmente. Ele os massageia com delicadeza, enquanto suas bocas se exploravam mais intensamente.

O ritmo aumenta gradualmente, quando ele percebe que ela está mais à vontade. Ele afasta sua boca da dela e traça beijos pelo seu pescoço, até seu colo. Michael encosta seus lábios em seus seios e prova o sabor da perfeição. Ele os beija, ora sugando, ora passando linhas circulares com sua língua. Sara acaricia suas costas, enquanto se entregava àquela sensação gostosa e indescritível que era ser tocada e amada por ele.

Michael deslizou seus lábios pela sua barriga, até encontrar o botão de sua calça. Beijou seu umbigo sensualmente. Sara sentia sua respiração alterada, cheia de expectativa. Ele desabotoa seu botão e retira sua calça pelas pernas, deixando-a apenas com a parte de baixo da lingerie. Ele suspira, maravilhado novamente. Sara se ergue e fica de joelhos, junto com ele. Ela o beija profundamente, enquanto percorre as mãos pelo seu peito.

Ambos terminam de se despir, sem mais nenhuma roupa ou lingerie que pudesse separá-los. Michael deita novamente sobre Sara, que o aconchega entre suas pernas. Não, eles não pensaram em preservativos. Tudo que eles queriam era se amarem e prolongar aquele momento eternamente.

Michael fita seus olhos profundamente quando a penetra devagar. O calor e a umidade daquela região íntima deixou-lhe deslizar facilmente. Sara estremece sob ele e ambos gemem quando seus corpos se unem finalmente. Era uma sensação de prazer indescritível. A consumação da necessidade humana mais primitiva, desde os tempos de Adão e Eva. A consumação de um amor infinito.

Eles se abraçam forte, quando Michael começa a se mover devagar, saboreando cada investida. Ela geme baixinho em seu ouvido, deixando-o mais feliz e satisfeito. Michael ergue seus pulsos até a cabeça, entrelaçando seus dedos, e a encara deslumbrado. Aos poucos o ritmo aumentou, fazendo com que Sara abraçasse sua cintura com as pernas, para encaixá-lo mais perfeitamente. Ele se movia dentro dela sem perder o contato visual, o que a deixava hipnotizada por aquele mais belo e intenso par de olhos que já conheceu.

- Eu te amo, Sara... – sussurrou rouco em seu ouvido, quando sentiu que ambos estavam alcançando uma vertigem com aquele momento de êxtase e clímax. Michael desmorona sobre Sara, ambos eufóricos e explodindo de felicidade.

Fazer amor com a mulher de sua vida foi a experiência mais natural e perfeita que Michael poderia ter vivido. Ele não imaginava que existisse felicidade maior do que aquela. Até receber a notícia de que aquela noite tinha gerado um fruto daquele amor: Michael Jr...


End file.
